The daughter of Camelot!
by Little Bird 2009
Summary: What if Arthur married Morgana and Merlin never came to Camelot, and Arthur never learned the good of magic.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin walked through the forest collecting wood, it was late November and it was starting to get cold so merlin figured he would stack the wood pile up so him and his mother had enough to last through the winter. When there came a high piercing sound merlin fell to his knees and coved his ears. When the sound had ended he heard fighting and screams. Once the screams stopped merlin headed in the direction they had came.

The sight he came upon was horrible, there laid bodies here and there and a large beast with blood soaking the ground. He checked for survivors, he was ready to walk away for the smell of the blood was making him sick, when he heard a sound at first he thought it he was imagining it, but then he heard it again. He ran over to the small figure that laid half way under the creature. Merlin crouched down and rested his head on his chest and heard a slow and shallow heart beat.

He grabbed his arms and tried to free him from under the creature with no luck. Then with a flash of gold he was free. Merlin lifted the figure and carried him to a small cave near by and stated a fire and ran back home. Merlin quickly told the story to his mom, who gave him a few blankets and some food and told him to be careful. Merlin laid a blanket out and went over to the man on the floor or so he thought.

He began to remove the armor, so he could breathe better, when he saw a deep gash on his right should, he pulled back the fabric to heal the wound when he realized some else, that the small figure that laid on the cold cave floor was not a man but a women he quickly healed the wound and checked the fire. Merlin stared at the small girl on the floor, he had to admit she was pretty, with her blonde short hair and her small figure but for even a girl she had hard strong muscles.

The next few days he tended to her and talked to her, he told her every thing about him and his mother and his best friend Will. The fourth night Merlin heard voice calling out and then three men stormed in the cave, merlin stood with a small knife in his hand ready to fight. When a knight walked up to him and said "We mean no harm to you", "we have been looking for him for days" he pointed to the small figure on the floor. "Him, you mean her don't you?" Merlin asked confused.

"So you know then" the knight said. "Sir we should get her back" a knight behind the knight in front of merlin said. "Thank you for saving her" The knight said as he lifted her up. "Wait what is her name?" merlin called the knight that was in the back turned around and answered "Sarah and what is yours so we can tell her when she wakes up?" the knight asked politely. "Merlin" merlin answered as he watches the men mount their horse and ride away.

.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morgana" Arthur yelled "why have I just been informed that Sarah is no where to be found again?" Arthur raged on. "Well let me think, oh maybe because she is like you and disobeys all orders like her fatter" Morgana spat back. Arthur stood and walked or more like stormed out of the great hall. "I'll find her my self" he said to him self. Fist he checked the battle field some times she would per sway some of the knights to practices with her instead his better judge meant.

But Morgana was right she was just like him, she had his blue eyes and blonde hair, but the rest of her looked like Morgana. He hated the fact that see wore her short; he remembered the time she cut it. There was a tournament that week and she cut it so she could enter and even being the prince of Camelot and her father he could not pull her out of it, he was so mad at his father for just simply saying "Well she is your child Arthur" he remember all he went through when his father never let him fight that wrath so he could not stand it he protected him from such dangers.

But luckily she only got stabbed once and a scare she will away have now. Arthur called one of his knights over. "Have you see Sarah today?" he asked "Yes Sire, I did see her in the stables this morning my lord." With a small nod Arthur headed for the stables some time she liked to take the day off and lay in the hay in the back, but when he got there is fears came true, for all the horses were gone. Arthur ran as fast as he could through the corridors, and marched into the great hall.

"Father were are all my men?" Arthur asked "I sent them to the forest to kill some bandits; it seems there was a group attacking people coming into the city" Uther said as he lifted his goblet up to take a drink. "Oh and you just forgot to tell me" Arthur asked "They are just bandits Arthur and you have Sarah to look after now he said "she has her mother for that" Arthur said through his teeth. As he stormed out of the great hall for the second time that day. He went to Morgana's chambers; he still did not know why she insisted on keeping that small room, for they had a large bedroom just down another hall.

Arthur stormed in and slammed the door and sat on the bed. Morgana looked up from her mirror. "Can't find her" she said more to herself then him. She rode out with the guards to go kill some bandits or at least I think she did her horse is gone and so are my men."

Morgana sighed "Well then she should be fine then" Morgana said coming over to sit beside Arthur on the bed. "Should be fine do you what is out there in that forest, any Morgana?"

"But she is your daughter Arthur she loves to hunt and kill and you seen her fight she has some of your knights to afraid to challenge her, she is fine they will be back to night."

"Your right" he said as he got up kissed Morgana and left. "Of course I am right" she screamed thought she knew he was gone.


End file.
